


On one condition…

by BleedingFingers



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015), Max Phillips - Fandom, Maxwell Lord - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Wonder Woman 84
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female oral, Spitroasting, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Two Maxies, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingFingers/pseuds/BleedingFingers
Summary: You’re married to businessman Max Phillips and he has made plans to merger with millionaire Maxwell Lord IV. However, there is one thing Maxwell wants before he signs the contract. And that’s you sweetheart 💋
Relationships: Max Phillips X Reader, Maxwell Lord X Reader, Pedro Pascal X Reader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	On one condition…

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: HAPPY CHRISTMAS/SEASONS GREETINGS TO ALL MY FELLOW PEDRO BUDDIES! Thank you for all of your love and support this year in regards to encouraging me to write. You have helped me through so much and hopefully, this makes someone smile. 
> 
> This is an AU, sadly Max is not a vamp but a successful businessman like Maxwell. I’m a sucker for Max Phillips, no pun intended, and Maxwell Lord has burrowed deep into my soul lol. Damn you, Pedro! Please enjoy xx

Y/N shifted nervously in the seat. She was sat with her husband, Max Phillips, outside the office to the Chimtech Consortium owner:

Maxwell Lord IV.

Her husband and Mr Lord had been in talks for months of a possible merger and the deal was about to made today. But there was one thing Maxwell wanted to make the deal final:

_Y/N._

She was nervous but excited. Maxwell had agreed to merge businesses with Max on one condition. He was allowed to sleep with her. Only once. 

“She’s a beautiful woman. One of the most stunning I’ve ever seen. Have to admit, I’m in envy of you Mr Phillips. What a catch.” He had remarked at their first meeting, making Y/N blush. Max was furious and almost told Maxwell to go fuck himself when he suggested sleeping with her for the merger contract. But Y/N knew how much this meant to her husband. And she agreed to the deal, surprising both men.

Maxwell had wined and dined her, to get to know her over the course of a few weeks. He had laid on the charm and he reminded her of Max, with the smug smile and cocky attitude. Of course, Max was not 100% comfortable with the arrangement and said he would be present for the actual deed. If at any point Y/N was uncomfortable, the whole affair stopped. And Maxwell was fine with that.

“You ok slugger?” Max asked, taking her hand and squeezing it. She smiled and squeezed back. “Just butterflies baby.” He nodded and stroked her hand as he glanced up at the clock, waiting for Maxwell to wrap up his last meeting of the day. They agreed to do this after hours.

They both jumped as staff started to leave for the night, quickly walking by towards the elevators. Maxwell’s secretary walked the final clients out the office door and bid the Phillips a pleasant weekend.

After a couple of minutes, there was silence. Y/N took off her winter coat and folded it over her lap. “I look OK don’t I?” she asked Max. It was a simple outfit; blouse, pencil skirt and heels. Before Max could answer, he was interrupted by a cough and another man’s reply.

“The outfit is fine, Mrs Phillips.”

Maxwell was stood in the hallway to his office and beckoned them in. Y/N stood first, smoothed down her skirt and walked in as Max quickly shook hands with Maxwell before following his wife. The door was closed and the click of the lock was deafening.

Maxwell Lord IV was a man almost permanently stuck in the 1980s. His fashion, hairstyle, interior to his office, Hell, even his Rolls Royce was classed as vintage. People often compared him to Trump, which really riled him up. He said he was more Gordon Gekko, more Wolf of Wall Street.

“Please sit, make yourselves comfortable,” he offered in his rich, deep tone. “Can I get you anything to drink?” Max sat stiffly on the leather couch, while Y/N admired some of the art on Maxwell’s office walls. “I’ll have a whiskey if you have any,” Max replied as he watched the millionaire approach his wife.

“Of course! And for you my dear,” he whispered in Y/Ns ear, making her shudder. “I ordered some of that wine you enjoyed at our Italian date last week.” She turned and blushed as Maxwell took her hand and kissed it. “That’s very thoughtful of you Maxwell. Thank you, I would love a glass!”

Maxwell winked at her and went to his mini bar to make the drinks. Max coughed to get Y/Ns attention and patted the couch seat, she quickly obeyed and sat next to her husband. He squeezed her hand again and cupped her face. “We can still back out Y/N,” he whispered. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Y/N loved her husband so much and pulled him in for a kiss, making him moan. And catching Maxwell’s attention. “Don’t start the party without me!” He laughed as he continued to sort the drinks.

Kissing her husband on his nose, Y/N stroked his face and smiled. “I’m doing this for us Maxie. We can retire earlier with this merger. Have that easy life we’ve wanted for so long. Start our own little family. And besides, I’m… kinda excited.”

Max pulled away and sighed. The thought of another man touching his wife made him sick at first, but since Y/N had been getting affection from himself and Maxwell, her sexual appetite had gone through the roof. Max was exhausted almost every night from their passionate lovemaking. He was surprised she could manage to walk some days! And her confidence had increased.

“If you’re comfortable with it sweetheart, then it's ok. I just don’t want you hurt.” Max whispered to her as Maxwell placed their drinks on the table in front of them.

“Fear not Mr Phillips, I won’t hurt your wife. This is an arrangement between two consenting adults. And of course, you’re here. If your wife wishes to stop, we shall. _But_ ,” Maxwell darkly chuckled. “I somehow doubt she’ll want to.” He walked to his desk, sipping his brandy as Max cleared his throat and Y/N played with the flute of the wine glass.

“The contract has been printed and ready to sign Mr Phillips. Once both of us have read and signed, we can take it to the lawyers and make it 100% official.” Maxwell explained as he took two contacts from his briefcase and placed them on his desk. He chuckled as he swirled his brandy and glanced at Y/N. “You look stunning as always my dear.”

She smiled at the comment, patted Max’s thigh and walked over to the desk and looked at the contacts. “The start of a new chapter for us Maxie. A new life.” Y/N said as she drank some of the wine. Maxwell approached her from the side, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“ _Life is good. But it could be better._ ” Maxwell purred into her ear as she giggled and blushed at his closeness. “You are beautiful dear. Absolutely beautiful. Maxie doesn’t know how lucky he is…”

“Trust me, Mr Lord, I know how extremely lucky I am,” Max replied as he watched the pair from his position on the leather couch.

Maxwell chuckled at his reply and looked Y/N dead in the eyes. “Strip.” He ordered and clicked his fingers. She glanced at Max and he nodded. She didn’t miss the big gulp he took before downing the rest of his drink.

Y/N finished her wine and placed the empty glass onto the coffee table. She pulled her blouse out from her pencil skirt and started to unbutton it. Maxwell smirked as he saw the top of her breasts and black lace bra. She could hear her husband’s heavy breathing and felt herself blush again under the gaze of the lust hungry millionaire in front of her.

She licked her lips at Maxwell and once she finished unbuttoning the blouse, she let it gently fall from her shoulders onto the office floor. “ _Fuck me._ ” Maxwell gasped as his eyes raked over Y/Ns chest. She could see the bulge in his tight trousers and bit her bottom lip and made eye contact with him. “Keep going.” He whispered.

Y/N winked at Max as she fingered the waistband of her skirt. She turned her back to both men, knowing the skirt was hugging her ass. Max let out a little moan and Maxwell chuckled. Y/N pulled the side zip down and wiggled her hips as the skirt dropped off her.

The gasps from both men made her smile. Y/N had worn her black lace lingerie set, garter belt and stockings. The thong and belt showed her ass off perfectly. Max left out a low growl while Maxwell slowly clapped. “My, my, my,” he purred as Y/N stepped out of the skirt and turned around to face them. “You’re quite a vision Y/N.” He glanced at Max who was sat in awe of his wife. “Mr Phillips, you truly are one lucky bastard.”

Y/N walked to Maxwell, making sure her hips swayed as she walked, her breasts gently bouncing. The only sounds were her heels on the soft carpet and the breathing of three lustful adults. She stroked the length of Maxwell’s tie as he gently cupped her face. “Darling, I have slept with so many women in my life. Yet none compare to you.” He whispered softly.

Max was still watching the scene unfold. He could feel his cock straining against his suit trousers. “Kiss him, baby,” he rasped, catching the attention of his wife and future business partner. He had said it without thinking. “Show him what I get every day for the rest of my life.” He couldn’t help but grin.

Licking her lips, Y/N gently pulled Maxwell towards her by his suspenders and purred softly over his lips. Maxwell tried to catch her lips with his, but Y/N quickly moved away. “Don’t be naughty Mr Lord.” She gently scolded as she licked his lips. He let out a small growl and let Y/N kiss him.

Maxwell tasted of brandy and mint, his lips were surprisingly soft. He moaned as her tongue licked against his lips again and let her explore his mouth. She swirled her tongue around his, a little dance between them.

Maxwell nipped at her tongue when Y/N pulled away for air. She hissed at the pain and he quickly pulled her back for a passionate kiss. Her hands moved to his styled hair and wove her fingers between his soft locks. His hands now rested on her ass, squeezing her cheeks.

Max had helped himself to more whiskey and had removed his tie and suit jacket. Sitting back on the couch, his long legs propped up on the coffee table. He stroked his erection through his pants, mewling at the sight of his wife being fondled roughly. “Tastes amazing doesn’t she Maxwell?” He asked as the groans from them grew louder. “Wait till you taste her cunt. It’s just as sweet.”

Maxwell started moving his kisses down Y/Ns jaw and neck as she held onto his hair with one hand, whilst the other made its way to the obvious bulge that was poking into her. “He likes you,” Maxwell growled into her neck as he slapped her ass and pulled at her thong, resulting in a whimper from her. "Like that do you, my little slut?“

She cooed in his ear and started to unbutton his trousers, stroking his cock through his boxers. "Tease,” Maxwell growled as he tugged harder on the thong and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “On your knees sweetheart.”

Y/N lowered herself to the floor and watched as Maxwell took his jacket off and threw it onto his desk and unhooked his suspenders. Leaning against his desk, he beckoned Y/N with a curl of his index finger and watched as she crawled forward, her ass up in the air and pulling his fat cock from his boxers.

“Fuck,” she muttered as Maxwell chuckled at her reaction. “You’re so big and thick!” She purred as she wrapped her hand around him and started to pump him. Maxwell’s eyes rolled back and he let out the loudest groan. “Jesus darling.” He managed to mutter and bit his lip.

Y/N licked and teased every ridge and vein on his shaft, kitten licking the red head and the precum that was escaping. Maxwell gripped her hair with one hand and held onto his desk with the other. His knuckles turned white as she picked up speed and looked up at him. The sight was a thing of beauty and Maxwell couldn’t help but coo at her.

Max’s erection had gotten too much and he had freed his cock so he could masturbate to the sight of his wife, on her knees with another man’s cock in her mouth. The noises she was making had him rock hard.

“Sweetheart, while your mouth feels divine, I don’t want to come down that pretty little throat yet.” Maxwell gently tugged at her head to stop and she let go of his prick with a soft pop. Her lips were swollen and wet, licking up any drool that had dripped off. Maxwell helped Y/N to her feet and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Not caring that he could taste himself. “You’ve been neglected, my dear. And I can’t have that,” he whispered against her lips.

Maxwell turned towards Max, coughed and winked, noticing him with his cock in hand. “Sorry to interrupt Mr Phillips, just giving the little woman some attention. You mentioned her cunt is just as sweet and well, I intend on finding out.”

Max nodded and watched as Maxwell slapped Y/Ns ass, making her giggle and walked her around his desk. She hopped onto it, her back now to Max. “Has Maxie fucked you on his desk Y/N?” He purred as he sat down in his chair in front of her and rubbed her thighs gently. She nodded, resulting in a quick slap on the leg and a gasp. “Your words. Use them,” growled Maxwell as Max watched, still on alert.

“Maxie has had me many times on his desk,” Y/N cooed as she nudged Maxwell’s cock with her foot and unclipped her garter belt. “He bends me over and fucks me when he gets bored. Or he’ll eat me out till I scream.”

Max let out a loud moan at his wife’s words. “Sometimes she sucks my cock when I’m on important calls.” He bragged as Maxwell pulled Y/N to the edge of his desk, her heels now balanced on the arms of his chair. Smirking, he leaned forward and pressed his nose to Y/N’s crotch and inhaled, making her gasp and mewl. “Mr Lord, please.” She begged.

He chuckled against her clothed cunt and licked at clit through the material. “Please. Call me Maxwell, Y/N.” he said as he gently pulled her thong down her legs, over the soft stockings. Before he pocketed the underwear, he took another sniff of it. “A little memento of the occasion, hope you don’t mind?” As Y/N was about to answer, Maxwell shoved his face into pussy and gripped her thighs hard. The loud scream of his name echoing around the office.

Maxwell ate her pussy like a man starved, his tongue flicking back and forth over her clit when it wasn’t being pushed into her. Y/N’s grip on his hair made him moan into her, resulting in Y/N’s eyes rolling into the back of her head, which was almost hanging off the desk. She let out little cries of pleasure, along with his name.

“Play with your tits baby.” Max requested as he made his way over to the desk, cock pumping in his hand. Y/N was grateful she wore the bra with the hook at the front as she popped it, allowing her breasts to escape. Her nipples were hard and she mewled as one of Maxwell’s large hands grabbed a handful of one and she squeezed the other.

“OhmyfuckinggodMaxwellyes!!” she cried out as he pushed one of his thick fingers into her tight cunt up to the knuckle whilst he still sucked and pulled at her clit. She tasted amazing and he knew this wasn’t going to be a onetime thing. “You taste exquisite Y/N,” he purred against her skin, licking her gently. “I could eat you for breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert. Incredible.” He nipped and pulled again on her wet pearl, pinching the hard nipple he held onto, the noises he dragged from her were pornographic.

Max gently stroked her face, watching her pouting lips as she gasped and bit them more. “Look at you baby, you’re fucking beautiful.” He said in awe as he watched with wide eyes as his wife slowly came undone.

Maxwell added two more fingers, stretching and twisting them so Y/N’s cunt could take him, making her cry out. “That pussy is going to feel incredible around my cock. So tight and warm.” He cooed and winked at her as she gripped and pumped Max’s cock. Max was trying his best not to come at the sight of his wife being fingered and pleasured. He wasn’t expecting to be this turned on, he was enjoying it.

“Maxwell please! I’m going to come!” Y/N warned and he quickly pulled his fingers out. She cried at the sudden loss, her cunt clenching around nothing. “I want to feel you lose control on my cock Y/N,” Maxwell told her as he pulled her up and stuck his tongue into her mouth. Y/N moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue and bit his lip when he released her. He spun her around and gently pushed her forward onto his desk.

Slapping her ass again, Maxwell rubbed his hard cock against her, his precum marking her. “Don’t tease me, Maxwell, I need your dick in me, please!” Y/N moaned as he prodded her entrance. He let out a chuckle and glanced at Max. “Enjoying the view, Mr Phillips?” All Max could do was nod as he watched his wife push and rub her ass on his future business partner’s cock.

“I’m sure you’re not going to disappoint her Mr Lord. She seems eager enough.” He smirked back.

Maxwell pushed his cock into Y/N’s cunt, her walls wet and ready to accept him. She moaned as she felt every inch of him slowly fill her up. Max was the only man who could ever fill her and now with Maxwell’s cock doing the same, she could only drool and roll her eyes.

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight!” Maxwell groaned as he bottomed out. “You’re fucking big!” Y/N countered as she let out a small moan.

“You take him so well Y/N,” Max praised her, stroking her hair as he watched his wife take the millionaires cock in her cunt. “He filling you up baby? He stretching that pussy?” He smirked as Y/N mewled and gasped as Maxwell gripped her hips and started to fuck her. “She feels divine,” Maxwell grunted as Y/N started bouncing back against him. “Little sluts enjoying it!”

“She likes it rough,” Max muttered as he put his thumb into Y/Ns mouth. She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes and sucked his thumb, moaning from the pleasure Maxwell was giving her. His pacing was fast and Y/N could start to feel the coil snapping, but she did her best to ignore it.

Maxwell watched in awe as his cock was swallowed up by her needy pussy, being coated in her arousal. “So fucking wet,” he muttered to himself. “And all for Maxwell. All for me.” Y/N looked back at him and licked her lips. “All for you Maxwell, you make me so fucking wet!”

“Suck your husbands cock,” Maxwell grunted as he continued to pound into Y/N from behind. She looked up and mewled at her Max whose face was as red as her ass from the slaps Maxwell gave her. “Come on baby, don’t let him miss out on the fun!”

Holding onto the edge of the desk, Y/N leaned forward and kitten licked the tip of her husband’s angry red cock. “Y/N! Suck me, sweetheart, please!” Max hissed. “Don’t tease him Y/N,” Maxwell warned as he slapped her ass again. “The man needs that hot mouth around his cock!”

Max held her hair back and slipped his cock into her sweet mouth. He groaned at the familiar warmth of his wife’s mouth and she sucked his cock with vigour. Y/N was doing her best to keep herself balanced, she just wanted to push her ass up and let Maxwell use her.

“She has the tightest pussy I’ve ever had,” Maxwell panted. His once styled hair was a mess and falling into his eyes and his grip on her tightened as she squeezed his dick. “Oh baby, keep doing that and I’m going to come!”

“Harder, please. More. Harder!” Y/N begged when she stopped sucking Max’s cock for air, feeling her toes starting to curl. “I need more Maxwell!” That spurred him on, making his thrusts harder and faster.

The smells, the sounds, the sight; it fuelled the three of them. Max started thrusting more into Y/N’s mouth, he could feel his orgasm getting closer. “Almost there Y/N, taking it like a champ. Fuck I love you!” Max called out as Y/N gripped his hips, trying to pull him further into her mouth.

Maxwell rammed her so hard, she almost choked on Max’s cock. She coughed and gagged before screaming, “I’m close, I’m fucking close! OH FUCK ME!”

Max pulled his cock out and ran around the desk, the same time Maxwell pulled his dick out of her cunt, making her scream in anger at the loss but before she could complain, Max shoved his cock into her tight hole and Maxwell shoved his dick into her mouth.

She moaned at the familiar fullness of her husband and the taste of herself on Maxwell’s cock. Max bounced her hard on his cock as she sucked and licked Maxwell like her life depended on it. Both men were gasping, moaning and grunting as they chased their orgasms, using Y/N for their needs.

“Baby! Oh baby, I’m going to fucking come!” Max cried as he came hot and full into her tight cunt, making Y/N mewl and cry out against Maxwell’s cock as her husband’s release pushed her over the edge, her vision turning white. It made her suck Maxwell even harder. He let out a sharp cry as he held onto her face, fucking her mouth as he came down her small throat.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

“Shit,” Y/N sighed as she pushed herself off the desk, all fucked out. “We may have, ahem, ruined the contracts.” She held up the pieces of paper that had been under her, ripped and scrunched up. Maxwell chuckled as Max sighed and buttoned up his trousers.

“Contracts can be replaced Mrs Phillips, don’t worry about that,” Maxwell reassured her. “What worries me is the fact I might not be able to partake in that type of activity with you again. That was the best pussy I’ve had the pleasure of … well, pleasuring. And the lady herself was an angel.” He sighed with a pout as he tidied himself up.

“Oh well, now you’re a partner, I’m sure we can squeeze you in for any future meetings,” Max grinned as he squeezed Y/N’s ass. “You don’t mind, do you champ?” He winked.

“Not at all, Mr Phillips. Mr Lord can get in touch anytime he wants,” Y/N purred and winked at Maxwell who chuckled lowly and smirked as she stroked his tie. “When he does, I’ll make sure to drop everything.”


End file.
